Imagine Your OTP Challenge!
by ChelleGambino
Summary: Read for more details! Happy writing, loves. xo


**Hola! So I have returned and this will probably only be for a short while but I've had a certain boost of muse as late. Where it came from? I have no earthly idea but I ran across this challenge that I found on Tumblr and I wanted to try my hand at it. Also a couple of my friends have done it, and they loved it. So if you aren't already aware of it, this is called the Imagine Your OTP challenge and essentially, you'll be taking your ultimate, all-time favorite pairing and writing ten one shot fics (you can further if you'd like afterwards.) with the listed plots below. I'll be uploading my own and you can feel free to participate as well. I hope you enjoy my work and I look forward to seeing you all's work as well. And these don't have to go in any specific order so have at it.**

 **Heads up: After much careful deliberation and many terrible fics later, my OTP is Cesaro/Naomi, but who am I kidding? I pair her with everyone but I just seriously adore these two together!**

 **Plots:**

Imagine your OTP attending one of their families' family reunions,

Imagine your OTP going grocery shopping and arguing about which flavor ice cream to get.

Imagine your OTP dancing to their wedding song. Person A has picked the song as a surprise for person B. Person B has no idea what to expect from the song, but the song turns out to encapsulate their relationship perfectly.

Imagine your OTP having sex in a public bathroom. As Person A starts to reach the climax, they hear someone walk in and person B covers Person A's mouth to keep them from getting caught as the stranger uses the restroom.

Imagine Person A of your OTP dancing alone in their room to some embarrassing song. Person B walks in on them eventually; Person A turns bright red and starts mumbling some lame excuse. Person B just laughs, shakes their head, and pulls Person A into a dance for both of them.

Imagine person A of your OTP is busy on their laptop/computer at their desk and person B is feeling kind of horny. When person A waves person B off, telling them they're busy, person B gets underneath the desk and starts caressing person A's thighs and crotch (optionally: whispering how much they want it right now, if that's in-character). Person A gets turned on as well and person B goes down on person A. Eventually person A gives in and pulls person B up from underneath the desk, resulting in a hot messy scene on top of the desk in the end.

Imagine your otp arguing/fighting for the first time as a couple

Imagine Person A of your OTP is an excellent singer, but hides it for some reason by singing off-key. One day, Person B walks in on Person A singing in the most beautiful voice Person B has ever heard.

Imagine person A of your OTP being biligual and besides speaking perfectly english they always mutter something under their breath in their mother tongue. Person B secretly starts learning that language and it turns out that it's a constant flow of praise/dirty talking/other nice thing that comes to your mind. (Eventualy, when person A finds out B learnt their language, they start to use it for talking dirty and get B flustered and/or aruosed in public places. Bonus point if there is an elderly lady that understands them and goes bright red.)

Imagine your OTP meeting in a dark club, and when a sexy song comes on, Person B grinding into Person A. Bonus points if the club has "secret back rooms"

Imagine your OTP sleeping together in the same bed. Person A starts crying and screaming while having a nightmare. Person B wakes Person A up and comforts them.

Imagine person A of your OTP has to ask their friends for tips and advice on things like having sex or dancing or anything that would very well make them the best partner to person B.

Imagine person A of your OTP upset and angry almost to the point of tears following a blazing row with their ex over the phone. Person B feels bad and decides to cheer A up with cuddling, which soon turns into rough, messy cathartic sex, mostly to make A feel better. Afterwards, person A curls up in person B's arms and falls fast asleep while person B strokes their hair and kisses them on the forehead gently.

Imagine your OTP having sex to celebrate not seeing each other in ages.

Imagine your OTP obnoxiously lipsyncing in the car together.

Imagine your OTP forced to go on a date with each other. They hated the idea at first, but in the end they enjoyed the experience a lot.

Imagine person A of your OTP bragging about how good they are in bed. Person B is quite shy about the whole thing, and person A promises that they'll start off slow and be gentle.  
However, when they take things to the bedroom after a few strong drinks, person B turns out to be a thousand times wilder than person A imagined, and ends up on top, fucking person A senseless. Person A is _amazed_ and loves this new wild side of their lover.  
The next morning, person A wakes up, unable to walk, and person B nervously whispers 'H-how did I do?'.

Imagine your OTP slow-dancing to a love song, with Person A quietly singing the words in Person B's ear.

Imagine Your OTP hasn't seen each other in a few days. Person A is really upset about something small. Person B calls them to make sure they are alright and just listens while Person A cries about nothing and everything for an hour. Once Person A is done crying Person B just says "I love you" and makes Person A's day.

 **ed and**


End file.
